


Tip Me Over and Pour me Out

by sharkandegg



Series: RWRB Thanksdicking 2020 [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex calls Henry sir, Barebacking, Birth Control, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Henry, Trans Alex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkandegg/pseuds/sharkandegg
Summary: Alex decides to back on birth control temporarily to fulfil both one of his and Henry's fantasies.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Thanksdicking 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Tip Me Over and Pour me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [great_turkey_calamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_turkey_calamity/gifts).



> Thank you Jenna for helping me out with this whole thanksdicking extravaganza and for all of your trans Alex content that inspired me, so this one is for you. 
> 
> CW- There is a short doctor's office scene that includes a shot at the beginning!

**_Tip Me Over and Pour Me Out_ **

Alex sat in his doctors office. It had been a while since he’d been in here for this purpose but his skin was crawling nonetheless. The door opened and in stepped the woman who had helped him become who he was. She had prescribed him testosterone, helped him schedule top surgery, and now he was about to ask for something he had convinced her to take him off of years ago. 

“Mr. Claremont-Diaz!” Her voice was as cheery as it always was but that didn’t ease many of his nerves. “What brings you to my office this afternoon?”

“Um well. I was wondering if I could get back on birth control?” Alex and Henry have been together for five years and he so desperately wants to surprise Henry with something new. A fantasy that Alex has had since they started sleeping together. His doctor looked at his chart.

“Hmm but you mentioned that testosterone has almost completely stopped your menstrual cycle at your last visit. Has something changed?” Her amber gold eyes bore into him with scrutiny he knew wasn’t actually there. Scrutiny he was making up out of shear anxiety.

“Well, that’s still mostly true. I do get occasional spotting but that’s not new. I just wanted to get back on it because my partner and I,” Alex still referred to Henry as his partner even though the whole world knew of their relationship. “Well we just want to be as safe as possible so we talked and I decided that I wanted to go back on birth control.” 

“I see. Do you have a certain type you want to start on? Pills? IUD? Implant?”

“Definitely not an IUD. When I had the IUD before I started T, it gave me extremely bad cramps. I want something a bit long term though.” 

“I could give you the shot? You’d need to come in every twelve weeks and the injection gives you fourteen weeks worth of protection but it is recommended that you come in every twelve weeks so you have time in case of scheduling mishaps.” For what Alex needed, this sounded like his best option. He just needed to wait a week for it to kick in and he could finally surprise Henry. 

Alex ended up getting the injection. It was a sharp and long lasting pain in the ass, literally. The whole reason he was going through all of this trouble was due to one phone sex session they had months ago. Henry was stuck in London due to weather and was three days coming home from an already two week long trip. The only reason Alex hadn’t joined him was due to his stupid midterms. 

Anyway during the hot and bothered call Alex had expressed just how much he wanted Henry to come inside him and then eat him out and to his own delight, Henry seemed to want it as much, if not more, than he did. Seeing as it was the fantasy that made Henry tip over the edge, Alex had decided that it would be best to bookmark that one for a time they could safely do it. Testosterone may have stopped his period but it did not stop the very real chance he could get pregnant. So he booked an appointment, got a shot, and now just had to wait. 

It had been over a week since he got his shot and Alex was ready to get busy. He wanted Henry inside of him, dripping out of him. He just wanted him so bad it hurt. So over their casual take out dinner he broached the topic. 

“Hey baby?” He said between bites of fried rice. 

“Hm?” Henry was still looking at the tv, his mouth full of stir fry. 

“I really want you to come inside of me and then eat me out.”

Henry visibly choked on his food, his hands flying for his cup of red wine. Alex, now both a bit nervous and concerned for his boyfriend, leaned over in an attempt to help him. 

“Was that too much for me to say? Sorry I just kinda jumped you with it.” 

“No! No! You’re fine love, just caught me off guard.” Henry, now able to speak without being interrupted by his coughing, reached to pull him closer to him. “I know you mentioned wanting to have me come inside of you but my only concern is unwanted pregnancy. I don’t want to do something that would lead to you being put in a difficult situation.” Alex softened at his words. 

“Do you remember my appointment last week?” Henry nodded. “Well I got a birth control shot because I had made up my mind that this was something that I wanted us to do. If that’s okay with you of course.”

“It’s definitely okay with me! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I wanted it to be some kind of surprise I guess? I wanted to make sure I got it done and had kicked in before I said anything because I didn’t want to have to make you wait a week before we could do anything.” He hoped his glass of red hid the slight embarrassment in his tone. He had no reason to be concerned or embarrassed but something about him admitting to all of the thought he had put into this made his face singe. 

“Well then I guess we better finish up dinner so we can get started, my love.” 

After finishing their meal, and hastily cleaning up, they finally got to their bedroom. As soon as Alex heard the click of the door shutting closed he grabbed Henry by the face and pulled him down into a hot searingly slow kiss. Mouths open and moving in tandem with Henry’s hands roaming Alex’s waist and hips. 

“God I want you,” Alex groaned into Henry’s mouth which perked up into a smile. He pulled back, straightening his posture and looking down at Alex where he stood pressing him into their dresser. 

“And what are you going to do to earn it baby boy?” Alex had melted. As hard as he tried to keep his bratty exterior, he knew Henry could see his entire demeanor soften. 

“Why can’t you just loosen me up with your fingers and then fuck me good. I mean I am letting you eat me out at the end of the night.” Alex watched Henry as he very obviously pretended to think it over. He watched a smile spread across his face before he leaned forward by his ear. 

“I think that will be enough for now but if bratty little boys named Alex,” Henry pulled him close to him at the mention of his name, now letting him speak into his curls. “-start misbehaving I think I will have to tweak tonight's agenda. Am I clear?” 

“Yes.” Alew swallowed hard.

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now go strip out of your clothes and lay down on the bed, I’ll come join you when you’re ready.” Alex was fucked. From the royal authority to the idea that Henry had something up his sleeve if he did decide to be a little brat tonight. Sadly, tonight Alex was planning on being on his best behavior even if it destroyed him. 

Alex followed his directions. Slipping his shirt off over his head, pulling off his cozy home socks, and finally ungracefully letting his pants and underwear drop. He set his packer in its bag in his nightstand before laying out on their absurdly soft duvet. The entire time he had undressed he had felt Henry’s eyes trace over newly exposed skin, on his ass as he had opened his nightstand and the curve of his body as he laid on his back, letting his arms stretch above his head. After what had seemed like too long of time Henry had finally pushed himself off of the dresser and joined him on the bed. 

“Are you staying in all of that?” Alex eyed the fully dressed Henry. He watched him sigh and shake his head before working on his belt. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head with such trivial things baby boy.” Alex sat up. 

“Well then what should I be doing with my pretty little head.” He let his hands toy with the collar of Henry's shirt. He allowed him to undo the second button of his shirt, before grabbing his wrists. A knee dug into the bed beside his hip, a hand came down next to his head with the other pinning his wrists above his head. 

“Just let me indulge myself, let me touch you.” Alex let out a loose whimper. 

“Yes, please. Please touch me sir.” Henry repositioned them on the bed. Alex pulled into Henry’s broad chest, his leg thrown over a thigh sculpted by years of polo playing. Alex felt hands roam over his thighs, fingers tracing unknown designs into the soft skin between his thighs. 

Henry’s fingers ran through wet heat, rubbing his aching dick. He let his head lean into Henry’s shoulder, his mouth opened letting out a laboured sigh. He felt his thighs clench as he rubbed tight circles. Alex let out a moan as he felt Henry’s finger enter him, rubbing up at a tender spot inside of him. His hand flew to golden hair and he hid his face in Henry’s neck.

“Hmm, did I find something baby boy?” The finger inside of him slowed down but proceeded to push a bit harder. He whimpered and nodded his head where it was turned into his neck. “Use your words love.”

“Mmm. Yes. You did sir.” Alex’s voice was wrecked. He dug his heel into the sheets as Henry started to pump his finger in and out of him. He changed the speed as soon as Alex had adjusted and it wasn’t long before he pulled out completely before adding another finger beside the first. A second pale hand had found its way to his dick, rubbing in time with the in and out of fingers. 

Alex could feel himself blissed out peacefully, his orgasam still to come but they had fallen into a steady pace that elicited heady moans from Alex and silent smiles from Henry.

The only way to describe the noise Alex was making was purring. A hand in sandy blonde hair and one gripping the expensive material of Henry’s trousers, if he shifted back he could feel just how hard the man behind him was, his cock trapped in a prison of well fitted dress pants. Alex wanted so badly to fully straddle the thick thigh his leg hungover, and just rut himself off. The drag of the material over his cock and the wet spot he’d be sure to leave, soaking down to the skin underneath. The idea had him whimpering and pushing himself deeper on the thick fingers inside of him.

“Oh?” Alex could hear the cocky smile in his voice. “What are you thinking of baby boy? Don’t think I can’t feel you running down my knuckle. You’ve even have a bit of a wet spot growing underneath you. So please do tell me what you’re thinking about that has you so hot and bothered.” 

“God, I’m thinking about if I just flipped onto your thigh and rode it until I came all over your pant leg.” He felt the fingers inside home withdraw. 

“Well we can’t have that now can we love?” Alex can feel his face fall and his breath catch in his throat. “We can’t have that because I’m not letting you cum until I’m eating myself out of you, now hands and knees baby boy.” Alex feels Henry’s hand, still wet from where it had been inside of him, help him onto his hands and knees. He tried to steady himself the best he could with stiff yet shaky thighs and his hands gripping at the sheets. 

He heard the sweet sound of pants unzipping and tried his best to look over his shoulder to find Henry pulling at his pants and tight boxer briefs. He remained almost completely dressed besides his fully unbuttoned shirt still on his shoulders with the sleeves still perfectly rolled and where his pants and underwear stayed at his mid thigh, letting his cock and balls free. Alex’s mouth watered. He wanted Henry’s cock inside of him, in every hole at once. In his mouth, in his pussy, in his ass. He wanted nothing more than to be filled. Henry stroked himself root to tip and looked Alex in the eyes.

“You’re going to have to ask for it baby. I need to know if my baby boy is a cockslut. I need to know if he wants me filling him up with my cum.” Alex groaned. 

“Please, please I want your cock in me. Please just fuck me already.” Alex mewled at the feeling of Henry’s thumb pressing into his already stretched out hole, he could feel his cock strain and his pelvis clench, 

“More specific please.” 

“God fucking damn it. Please fuck sir. Sir please, please fuck me already. Put your cock in me and cum inside me god please Henry.” Alex could feel tears prick in the corner of his eyes. His legs were noticeably shaking now. 

“Well if my love, if he asks for it, he shall receive it.” Alex rolled his eyes at the pretentious remark but was soon rolling his eyes back for a different reason. 

Henry didn’t take his time slowly fucking into Alex. There was a hand in his hair, one on his hip, and a cock inside of him finally. The pace was brutal but welcomed with more than just open arms, but open legs as Alex was constantly trying to spread his knees further to have Henry hit deeper inside of him. His mind was blissfully blank. Henry would yank on his hair and let his other hand toy with his dick the best he could without disrupting the rhythm. It felt so good he wanted to cry. 

“God fuck, I’m close love.” Henry moved both hands to his hips, his grip bruising. Alex had fallen down onto his forearms and was moaning into the mattress. He was so desperate for release, his entire body tired. Alex was now pushing back harder into Henry’s hip.

“Just cum inside me already.” He yelled brokenly, half muffled by the mattress. 

“Fuck, okay brat.” Henry thrusted hard into him a few more times before he came deep inside of him. Henry fell forward catching himself before squishing Alex further into the bed. He could feel hot panting on the back of his neck and the cock inside of him twitch with sensitivity as it slowly softened. Alex craned his neck looking at the blonde mop of hair covering his shoulder.

“Hey can you eat me out now. I’m tired but I swear to god if I don’t get to cum before I inevitably fall asleep I will be absolutely fucking pissed.” Henry laughed into his shoulder before giving it a chaste kiss. 

“As I said earlier, whatever he asks for he’ll get.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, how do you want to do this babe?” 

“Can you sit on my face?”

“Are you offering cause you like being smothered by my thick fucking thighs or is it because you’re tired?” 

“Can it be both?” 

“Okay, roll off me then.” Henry rolled off of Alex’s back, for a second they just laid there, side by side looking at each other. 

When Alex did move he used quite literally all of the power he had to keep Henry’s cum inside of him while situating himself on the blonde’s face. He slowly lowered himself down, hovering just a bit before strong arms pulled him fully down onto his face. Henry’s mouth opened, his tongue lapping at his dick. He slowly ground his hips onto his face. He could feel the cum leaking out of him and the moan Henry let out as he ran his tongue through it was obscene. He rode Henry’s mouth, rutting with whatever friction he could find. 

When Alex came, he came hard. His legs were shaking and he was breathing as if he had just ran a mile. Henry continued to mercilessly tease his dick, until he had to physically roll off of his face. They laid side by side. Alex, still breathing hard looked over to where Henry was staring back at him. His mouth and chin shiny from where Alex had previously occupied. He smiled and rolled onto his side. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet lover. At least let me clean you up a bit.” Henry left a wet kiss to his forehead before getting up and disappearing into the en suite. Alex’s mind was fuzzy, still blissed out from orgasam but he could feel sleepiness at the edge of it. 

He let Henry gently wipe him down and lifted his hips when asked. He was now bundled up under the covers in a pair of well worn boxers, cuddled into Henry’s chest. He drifted off to sleep with whispers of love in his ear. God, what a lovely life he lived.


End file.
